


𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒

by regionaltrench



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionaltrench/pseuds/regionaltrench
Summary: I’m getting really bored and uninspired with the chapter fic I’m working on so I wanted to post something short and sweet





	𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting really bored and uninspired with the chapter fic I’m working on so I wanted to post something short and sweet

_11pm on a Thursday night, just after the show has ended. Tyler and Josh are sitting together on the tour bus couch._

Tyler glances over at Josh slowly. A smile growing on his face.

“What’s that face for?” Josh smiles back.

“This is the happiest I’ve been, in a really long time.” Tyler confesses.

“I love this band. I love our fans. I love my wife, Jenna. I love you, you’re my best friend.” He goes on to say, on the verge of tearing up.

“As your best friend, I am really happy to hear you say that.” Josh responds, smiling ear to ear.

Tyler’s head falls onto Josh’s shoulder lazily. He sighs happily. “I love this life.” He happily admits.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @MINDTAKEASTAND on twitter and @alexshutup on instagram


End file.
